


Out Of Everyone You Could Have Chosen, Why Me?

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020, F/F, F/M, Iced Hony, Modern AU, drunken on honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Here Nr.4 of the Elsamaren Summer.Have fun!NSFW!!! Adult content ahead ;-)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Out Of Everyone You Could Have Chosen, Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here Nr.4 of the Elsamaren Summer.  
> Have fun!
> 
> NSFW!!! Adult content ahead ;-)

The warm sun shined down on Elsa’s face as she sat in one of these incredible comfy chairs her sister had bought for the porch of her house, or better- Elsa had been dragged to IKEA, forced to walk endless hours between chairs, kitchens, screaming kids and angry parents like it was an even worse version of Stephen King’s ‘The Long Walk’ before finally her baby sister had found these blasted, granted very, very comfy chairs.

Anna had been very stubborn and very pregnant with her second child at that time and Kristoff, absolutely helpless against his wife’s resolve, had been no help to Elsa in calming her down. It had been a disaster!

The only saving grace had been her wife that day.

Calm and steady Honeymaren had endured Anna’s mood swings, organizing the transport of the blasted chairs and had taken care of her then two-year-old nephew, Jon, to boot. The little redhead, that looked so much like Anna sometimes, that it was almost scary, always loved playing with his aunty, sitting on her shoulders, listening to the quirky stories Maren always made up, something about spirits and an enchanted forest, and loved to hear her sing.

His adoration had not changed two years later; he only had gotten company in his playtime with Aunt Maren.

A few days after the IKEA incident his brother had been born, and his unbelievable dorky parents had called him Robb.

_‘Really, Jon and Robb? Why not change your last name to Stark or Snow while you at it! And was Jon not a bastard? How much can you love a TV-show?’_

But said Robb, her unfortunate named nephew, chose this moment to shift a little in his sleep, before cuddling even closer into Elsa’s embrace and she felt herself smile as her heart melted to puddle. He was two years old now, sweat and shy, something he had more in common with Elsa than his mother. He had even the blond hair and pale complexion from his aunt but the rest was like the perfect mix of both his parents and next to Jon, there was no sweeter boy alive in her opinion.

She lovingly looked down at the little guy before jumping slightly, turning only to find her brother-in-law pushing the parasol, so it covered them, and Elsa smiled at him silently thanking him for his thoughtfulness, before returning her gaze to Maren, watching at how Jon clung to her leg, pulling her away from Olaf, not even ready to share his auntie’s attention with the very old, very big almost blind cat, Anna and Elsa had as children and now lived with Anna, cause the old fellow loved kids, always standing on his hind legs when he realized that Jon or Robb stood before him, putting his front paws on the kid's shoulder, bumping his head against their faces, purring his heart out. It all looked like a very wonky butt adorable warm hug, and normally the kids loved it but Jon would have none of it right now!

He could be possessive when it came to Honeymaren, this one….a trait Elsa seemed to have passed onto her nephew.

Yes, there was no doubt that Elsa loved her wife and at times these very warm and adoring feelings slid down the slippery slope of slightly unhealthy possessiveness.

But who could blame her?

Her wife was kind, smart, funny, and, by all means, a total stud.

It showed in the way people turned to her, may it be a clerk that Maren had asked something or the waiter that took her order and whenever Elsa looked at one of them; it was like she could see the wheels in their minds turning, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

_‘Hot!’_

The worst was to watch the young girls Maren taught history at Northuldra- College, talk to her. All barely eighteen years old, their dirty little fantasies fueling their slightly lewd smiles and fluttering eyelashes whenever they talked to Maren, or for them Professor Nattura.

But who could blame them? Certainly not Elsa, who had fallen for the sexy professor act the moment as Maren had entered Elsa's small bookstore, six years ago, to buy some tomes for her class, and left with Elsa's phone number.

It had taken Elsa not the two years she had waited to pop the question to realize that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Two weeks spent with Maren had been enough to tell her that, yet she had given the smaller woman space, had been reasonable...well, relatively reasonable...she may have had Maren stay the night after their first date.

Who would have thought that old, dusty books were such good wingmen?

_‘Pfft, and Anna had always laughed at me for putting some of these on the shelves, instead of yet another sci-fi book she loved. What does she know!’_

So, she really, really could not blame these poor young girls, forced to concentrate on dry history when a much less deadly, but just as sexy, real-life Lara Croft was lecturing them, yet it still drove her mad at times when she witnessed the fawning over her wife.

But, again, she was none to talk, exspacely while ogling Maren shamelessly in the back yard of her sister, while her nephews were present, thinking of very unfitting things, like where her lips could caress bronze skin or how her hands could drag red lines across a toned back, all the things she could be doing to her in the shed close to…

 _‘OK, maybe it’s time to go home.’_ she thought and quickly, maybe even a little abruptly, wrapping things up with her sister, passing her sleeping nephew to Kristoff, saying goodbye to the awake one and giving Maren a gentle hint that it was time to go.

She most certainly did not drag her out of the house.

_‘No, sir!’_

They did not even make it out of the car.

The drive home had been torture for Elsa, sweet, sweet torture, but still torture and as Maren drove into the garage, losing her seatbelt, reaching for the door, Elsa wasted no time, losing her belt as well, straddling her in the driver's seat, caressing Maren’s jawline with kisses, in the way she knew made her mad with desire, and sure enough, she felt hands pull at her clothes, both now roughly undressing each other just enough so they could satisfy their needs and as Maren’s hand finally found her way to the heat that burned Elsa in the best way possible, it was relief and pain and desperation and love all mixed into one, making the car shake in the rhythm of their onslaught.

With their most pressing urges fulfilled, for now, they took their time, building each other up with tender kisses as they shed the rest of their clothes, crawling in the back of the car and Maren positioning Elsa beneath her on the back seat, so they were connected, moving against her in that slow, steady rhythm that drove.Elsa.insane!

It was delicious.

Afterward, she felt how Maren wanted to settle down, probably knocked out by her workday, playtime with Jon and now Elsa’s attack in the car but Elsa was not done, not yet.

Something pushing her, burning her again, heavy pressure in her chest, something more than just desire.

So she gently switched places with the smaller woman, making sure she lay as comfortable as possible on the back seat before worshiping her with kisses, venturing from her collarbone, down to her breasts, her toned stomach and then finally, latching onto the sweet honey between her legs, spoiling her just like she deserved.

Later, much later, they had settled down, holding each other close, lying comfortable on a makeshift bed, build out of Maren’s jacket she always had in her car, even in summer (‘You never know, Babe’) and Elsa’s shirt, still not bothering to get out of the car, simply content right here and now, even if it was a little cramped.

Elsa lay leaned into Maren’s side, the smaller woman holding her close with one arm, and she felt the pressure in her chest returning as she looked into brown eyes, that were so soft, so kind and understanding.

Then she finally understood, opening her mouth to ask the question her heart wanted so desperately an answer for. But, like most times, Maren beat her to it.

“Out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?”

Elsa let out a breathy laugh before answering, leaning their foreheads together, happier than she ever thought she would be.

“I love you!”

It was the truth, and it was rare that Elsa felt so sure about anything. This was perfect, only one thing could make it better and of course, Maren did not disappoint.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame disneydork for the headcanon of dork Anna and Kristoff naming their kids after fictional characters of a tv - show/movie/game they love. Just makes to much sense  
> Next up is: I'll Always Love You
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
